worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36
|rname = Inbō |etitle = Conspiracy |volume = 6 |chapter = 36 |pages = 21 |rdate = January 7, 2018 |previous = Chapter 35 |next = Chapter 37 }} Chapter 36 is titled "Conspiracy". Summary Reito asks if she is a messenger from UW World Headquarters, so Chloe confirms she is. She then states that she is grateful to him for their time at the hot springs. She then reveals that she arrived as the bureau director for UW Department of Peacekeeping Operations. As she reveals this, Reito is surprised she is the bureau director even at a young age. Chloe continues that when Reito made his world declaration she was investigating various people (people like Reito and the ministers of UW) in Japan as an exchange student. As Akane ran towards the director, Reito says they need to treat them. When Akane grabbed the director's hand, she was not moving. Chloe tells them that she was trying to kill them so she had no choice. An alarm then goes off. Chloe is then informed by one of her soldiers that the plant is rigged with explosives. She also says that it will be difficult to disarm them so they need to escape. As they are leaving, Maria turns around to see someone's shadow lurking behind them. Chloe and the others get into a helicopter. As they got into the air, the hospital explodes. Moments later, Chloe says she always had doubts about him when he was revealed to the world, thinking if he was the only man capable of living. This gets Reito thinking that she is catching on to Kyoji and the other males. Chloe wonders why the directors market his existence and blow up the hospital. She feels Reito is clever enough to why. In the UW Japan Branch building, Kihara informs Aide Pope that the minister of technology has been conducting research in Keimon City but says it is not her business. However, Pope believes Kihara knows everything and questions if she is the one giving orders. Pope then asks the question if there are men besides Reito who are immune to the MK Virus. Kihara then believes she has no choice so she nods her head to the attorney general, so the attorney general orders agents to surround Pope. Kihara then states that Pope is under arrest. Pope then smirks as she realizes that Kihara has shown her true colors, so the agents point their guns at Kihara, the director of public welfare, and the attorney general. Kihara asks then women if they know who they are pointing their guns at but one of the agents states they are not her personal army but work for UW. The director-general agrees and states that is how it is. The director of public welfare is shocked to believe it is her. Pope reveals that Director-General Shutou is a collaborator who informed UW of their actions. The director of public welfare calls Shutou a traitor but Shutou tells her not get scary. Pope arrests them in the name of Chloe Manfield and has charges on the directors for multiple acts. In the helicopter above Keimon City, Chloe says there is a strong possibility that the hospital was the place that manufactured the MK Virus, so Maria wonders what was the intent of destroying the evidence. Chloe agrees, saying it was a demonic act in the sight of God. Reito is disappointed due to being able to clarify how the MK Virus was produced and creating a cure. Chloe says the possibility was high but says there are likely others horrible creations by the ministers of the Japanese Division. Chloe then asks if he is aware of the terrorism in the world but he denies. Chloe informs that because of the disasters of the world and Reito revealing his existence, terrorism intensified. She then asks if he knows Elisa Tachibana and reveals she is part of a terrorist organization that opposes UW's rule. Suddenly, another explosion goes off in the city where Maria's sister's school is. Chloe suddenly gets a transmission from her subordinates that the males who are immune to the MK Virus, whom the Japan Branch calls "Nos.", one of them was captured by terrorists. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Maria Kuroda *Sui Yamada *Chloe *Minister of Technology *Akane Ryuzoji *Pope *Kihara *Minister of Public Welfare *Attorney General *Shutou *Elisa Tachibana Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6